Saving Grace
by Celeste Belle
Summary: Remy is in trouble with some broken-hearted past girlfriends. Rogue has to help him out. Humor ensues. What will happen in the months after the incident? Mostly Rogue/Gambit. Slight Kurt/Kitty hint. Updated. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Grace

Rogue was sitting in a chair near the foyer, away from the rec. room so that she could have some peace and quiet. _Not much,_ she thought, frowning as she could still hear the blaring music. She would have been in her room, but Kitty and Kurt were up there making out. _Yeah. Let's remind the untouchable girl that she can't ever do that…_

Sighing as the front door slammed open, she looked up from her book only to find Gambit, the most recent addition to the X-men, bolting the door. As Logan walked into the room, undoubtedly to check out the loud noise, Gambit put his finger to his lips, asking them to be silent. Rogue didn't have to wait long to find out what he was hiding from. A sudden pounding on the door made Rogue jump.

"I know you're in there!" an angry female voice exclaimed

Gambit slowly walked away from the door. Rogue frowned. He had broken another heart and he was just going to walk away.

"Remy!" a different voice called "We all want to talk to you!"

"Please," Remy pleaded with Rogue, "Make dem go away, chère."

"Why should Ah?" she questioned

"Remy will never bot'er you again."

"You'll stop flirtin'?"

"Oui."

"Stop tryin' ta kiss me?" This was his most recent type of aggravation.

"Oui, chère. Remy will do anyt'ing."

Quickly thinking about her options, Rogue finally decided to help him out. After all, he would leave her alone if she did. That was all she really wanted from him.

"Alright, Cajun. Ah'll do it if you swear that you'll leave me alone."

"I swear, chère." He replied, putting his hand over his loudly beating heart.

Sighing as she closed her book, Rogue stood. "Alright. Just stand over there." She said, indicating the wall that would not be seen from the door. "Ah don't want to be mauled if they see ya, and try ta catch ya."

Rogue noticed Wolverine was chuckling quietly to himself as she steeled herself and opened the door.

"Where's Remy?" one of them asked without preamble

"He ain't here." Rogue said "And if he was, I wouldn't tell ya."

"This must be Remy's woman." One of them wrongly assumed

"Get out of the way, girl." Another said, "You aren't woman enough to handle Remy."

"Ah handle him just fine." Rogue retorted, smirking when the women were taken aback. She could just imagine Remy and Logan's faces.

The cries of "Well, I never!" and "What a tart!" were lost to Rogue as she imagined months of Remy-free moments where she could read or relax in peace.

As the women walked off in a huff, Rogue closed the door. When she turned, she motioned for them to remain silent. When they were sure the women had driven away, she turned to Remy. "Remember your promise, Swamp Rat."

She picked up her book and prepared to leave. As she turned to walk out the door, she noticed Remy's crestfallen face. Suddenly, her heart and mind began to question how much she really wanted him to leave her alone. After all, she really did kind of enjoy his attentions, annoying as they could get. He was the only one who even showed any interest in her, after all, even if he was just playing a game.

Sighing again, Rogue said, "Listen, Swamp Rat. Since Ah really didn't do much, Ah'll let ya off easy. Two months of not bothering me, and after that ya tone it down. A lot!" she emphasized when his smile threatened to break his face in two.

"Of course, chère." He replied, walking toward her and catching her in his arms. As he dipped her, he said "After all, you de only one who can really handle dis Cajun."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five months since Remy had agreed to stop pestering Rogue. The first two months where he wasn't allowed to bother her at all were bliss. He generally stayed away from her, afraid to make her angry by doing something seen as "against the policies of the agreement." But in the month after that, Remy had reappeared. And now, Rogue had endured three whole months of Remy being a gentleman by pulling out her chairs, and opening doors—even if he had to hurt himself getting to them. And not once had he tried anything inappropriate. It was starting to annoy Rogue. Sure, this was what she wanted, but…

Flopping gracelessly onto the bed, she shivered. What she really wanted was for him to kiss the back of her gloved hand, or catch her elbow to help her through the crowds at the movie theater on Friday nights when he agreed to drive there. What she really wanted was for him to show her the same affection as before. Rogue couldn't touch. So she knew the value of the slightest bit of contact. No one but Remy ever dared to get close to her in that way.

A sudden knock on her door brought her attention back to reality. "You in dere, chère?"

A small smile came upon her face at the sound of his voice. "Yeah, Swamp Rat. Come on in."

He opened the door and walked into the room as if he owned it. But that was Remy. Sitting beside her, he asked "You feelin' alright? You ain't been actin' yourself lately, and Remy's worried."

"_**Ah'm**_ not actin' myself? That's funny. You're the one who's been actin' all weird." She informed him.

Laughing, he said "Remy's just doin' what you asked, chère. He's been tryin' to reform himself jus' fo' you. Why? You startin' to wish de old Remy was back?" He finished with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face.

"No." she scowled. She was not discussing this with him. She didn't know how to tell him what she wanted, because she wasn't even sure she knew _**what**_ she wanted.

Yet again, however, Remy surprised her. As only Remy can. "What do you want from dis Cajun, Rogue-chère?"

"I…" She paused, unsure of how to proceed. "Ah guess Ah just want you to be yourself, Remy." There was no other way to put it.

"So, if Remy were to do dis…" He picked up her hand "And dis…" He interlaced their fingers. "And dis…" He brought her hand to his face, placing her palm against his cheek. He then turned his face into her palm, and kissed it.

When he had first touched her, Rogue's breath had caught in her throat. Now, her heart and lungs were racing, trying to burst from her chest. And he hadn't even really _**done**_ anything.

"You still want Remy to be himself? Even if dis is Remy?" His knowing eyes peered into hers. Suddenly, she realized that she had been wrong. All she really wanted was Remy. Just Remy. But she looked away, realizing that he was probably still toying with her. And she really didn't need anyone to pity her. She did enough of that on her own.

Trying to retract her hand and becoming frustrated when she couldn't, she glared at Remy.

"Remy has loved you for a long time, chère. If you want dis ol' Swamp Rat, you'd make him very happy."

Startled, Rogue blinked at him. And then, his face was coming closer. When their lips were almost touching, she pulled back. "No." she croaked

Sighing, Remy stood. "As you wish, chère."

When she realized he was walking toward the door, probably to leave her life forever, Rogue shouted. "No!"

Turning, confused, Remy was startled when Rogue's arms latched around him. He was momentarily stunned, but immediately wrapped his arms around her when he noticed she was trembling. "No what, chère?" he asked

"Ah didn't mean for ya to leave. Ah just meant don't kiss meh. It's dangerous."

"Remy ain't scared."

Looking into his eyes, Rogue knew that to be truth. Remy had never been afraid of her, or her powers. Even when she had threatened to use them against him.

"Ah just couldn't stand it if Ah hurt ya." She replied.

"You won't." he assured her. "You have to learn to control your powers, chère. Just don't concentrate on dem. Remy ain't scared." He breathed the last sentence as his lips neared hers. She tried to not focus on her powers. Instead, she breathed in his smell, took in the feel of his coat under her fingertips. She was aware of every movement as his lips came closer to hers. The last thing that went through her mind before his kiss took away all thought was _Don't hurt him._ More of a plea than anything.

His lips on hers felt so wonderful. Just a short gentle kiss at first, not much contact really. But then his lips returned. More forceful. They captured and molded hers. Rogue felt the pull of her power, but it wasn't demanding, merely questioning. It asked her permission this time. She stamped it down with a firm _NO._ Her arms circled around his neck, drawing him closer. Her power fought her for a minute, drawing his power. She pulled back sharply, frightened that she had hurt him. He smiled at her.

"You know what I'm thinkin', chère?"

Concentrating on the miniscule amount of feelings she had gotten from him, she realized he really wanted to kiss her again. And do more, if his thoughts were any indication. With a blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips, she also realized that she hadn't hurt him at all. She could, certainly, if she concentrated. But a tiny pull from her powers wouldn't hurt Remy as long as she wasn't frightened of him. And then, the facts finally hit her. She could _**kiss**_. Or, she could kiss _**Remy**_. But that was fine, she decided as she drew his head back down and used his memories to deepen the kiss. She didn't want anyone else anyway.

A/N: Leave a review.


End file.
